


The Caffrey & Burke Ensemble

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: collarcorner, Fanart, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: Another "prom pic" to add to the family album.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dennih23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennih23/gifts).



> Created for the CollarCorner Fall Fest 2016 exchange :)

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ld88ne6cnzefcf8/myboys2.png?dl=0)


End file.
